Bella and Edward get MARRIED!
by goddess of them all
Summary: ok, so this is my first fanfic ever so please review. there is more to this story and i'll finish it no matter what MWA HA HA!but i do like feed back sooo....yeah. Tootles
1. Chapter 1

**Edward and Bella Bet Married!!!**

--Chapter 1--

"_If you could have anything in the world, anything at all, what would it be?"_

"_you"_

_He shook his head impatiently. "Something you don't already have."_

_I wasn't sure where he was trying to lead me, so I thought carefully before I answered. I came up with something that was both true, and also probably impossible._

"_I would want…Carlisle not to have to do it. I would want you to change me."_

_He thoughtful for a minute. "Alright . If you want me to be the one--then you'll just have to meet one condition."_

"_Condition?" My voice went flat "What condition?"_

_His eyes were cautious--he spoke slowly. "Marry me first."_

I was stubbornly against the idea…at first. But the more I thought about it, the more it made since. We were destined to be together, why not get married? Once I'm changed I wont be able to be around my family anymore and I want everyone to know how much he and I mean to each other before we go to college and "disappear."

Standing here in my white dress, looking into the mirror, I am happy with my decision to become 'Bella Cullen'. A bigger change is soon to come. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, he and I will go from our honeymoon, to college in Alaska.

This is _mostly_ true.

I grin at my reflection.

"What they don't know cant hurt them" Edward's velvety voice whispers in my ear. I gasp at his sudden appearance.

"Your not supposed to see the bride before the wedding…its bad luck!" I tell him in mock seriousness. A smile on my face.

With that cricked smile of his he says, "Bella, you _are_ bad luck"

"Your not getting cold feet are you?"

He places his ice sculpture hands on my bare shoulders before whispering into my hair, "My feet are _always_ cold."

I turn around to face him and he lowers his perfect face to mine with space still between our lips. I try to close the gap but he stops me and breathes "Not until the wedding" before quickly exiting the room.

I hear a soft knock on my door. "Come in!" I shout.

My mom walks up to me with a searching look on her face. "Sweetie, are you sure this is what you want?" she asks hesitantly.

I smile in a way that could leave no room for doubt. "Yes, of course!!! Edward and I love each other more than words can express and I want to spend forever with him" I tell her, wanting her to stand. I'm slightly confused when she grins her eyes sparkling.

"Then, I'm proud of you for making the decision that's right for _you_, even if no one else likes it. I love you." I hug her tightly "I love you, too, mom"

At this point, we hear some commotion in another room and we look at each other curiously. Mom decides to go check it out.

A minute later, she returns with a look that almost hides her amusement "Charlie, in a tux" is all she says before stepping out of the way so I could se him. He stood there, trying to look grumpy for a moment but decides to give up "Edward is a good bo--_man_" he says in his usual 'few words' format.

The phone rings and Charlie uses it as his excuse to exit the room. Mom and I start to talk about his change in attire. We are interrupted by him shouting "Bella---Its for you"

I get on the phone "Hello?"

"Bella?…Its Jacob. Can I meet you somewhere?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry its been so long guys! I haven't gotten a chance to read the new book yet so I bet this doesn't exactly match up but I cant even care innocent face oh well, hope you enjoy ; )**_

--Chapter 2--

"Bella?…Its Jacob. Can I meet you somewhere?"

I pause, ready to decline(it is my wedding day, after all)but Edward is at my side smiling encouragingly.

"Go on," Edward whispers in my face, "I know its important to you"

"Alright…where at?" I ask Jacob

"…is the beach alright?"

"Yes, that's fine. I'll leave once I change out of my dress"

"Please don't--change clothes--I mean this wont take long and I'd like to see you in it"

"Well, okay…I'll be right there"

"Bye" CLICK

I just stand there for a second before Edward takes the phone from my hand and places it on the receiver. He kisses me gently before saying "hurry back, I'll miss you"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On my way to the beach I start to wonder 'what in the world is going on?' 'I know he chose the beach because Edward isn't allowed there, but, why….?'

When I arrive, Jacob is already there. When I get out there is an awkward pause before I timidly say hello.

His face looks rather grim and he says "I shouldn't be here"

I wait to see if he will elaborate. He does.

"I promised you….I had to beg Sam to allow this….so I could say 'goodbye'"

He seemed to struggle with the last word.

"It doesn't have to be goodbye…we can stay friends" I sob desperately.

"Yes, Bella, it does! You're marring the blood su--_Edward_" He cringed "and once you…change…" he paused to see if I would protest. When I didn't, he looked down sadly and continued "when you change I wont be able to go near you. Even now, just smelling _Him_ on you, I have a hard time controlling myself"

"I've missed you, Jacob"

"I miss you too, Bells, I always will but you made your decision!" he winced "that was too harsh…you cant help who you love…"

I throw my arms around him, crying softly on his overly warm shoulder. He stiffened, then relaxed and gently retuned my hug. He steps back and I wonder why but before I can ask he says "You look beautiful by the way"

"Thanks" is all I can say, my cheeks wet with tears.

"I have a present for you, I think it might go well with your dress, if you want to wear it that is" at my confused look he chuckles and holds out a small wooden box.

When I opened it up, I gasped. "it's a necklace" he offers in a hopeful voice.

"Its wonderful!" I exclaim. He beamed for a moment.

"I'm glad you like it, I made it specially for you" I stared at him in disbelief. He laughed fully for the first time. "I didn't know you could make jewelry"

He grinned sheepishly "Neither did I, its my first--and last--piece…I just wanted to make something beautiful for you." I kiss him on the cheek. "Let me put it on you?" he requests as he blushes deeply. Gently he moves my hair and clasps the necklace.

"I'm so sorry!" I blurt loudly. He shakes his head, an odd look on his face.

"Bella" he savors the sound "you cant help who you love"

"Thank you, Jacob, for everything. I'll always remember you"

He grinned wickedly "Always is a really long time" he took my hand and kissed it gently and quickly. "Goodbye, Bells" he walks away. The hand holding the box is so cold compared to the one just held by Jacob that it makes me look at the box fully for the first time and I realize he probably made it too. I examine the perfect edges before opening it up. The inside is lined with black velvet. With a small jolt I notice a picture resting at the bottom. It's of me and Jacob. I turn it around and I see he has written something.

_Bella,_

_I will always love you._

_-Jacob Black_


End file.
